Shipwrecked
by NikkiPop
Summary: Draco had been pursuing the captain of the legendary ship, The Siren's Stag for weeks. Little prepared him for the captains true nature, or the sudden attack that leaves him with little choice but to reveal his well hidden secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Shipwrecked.

 **Summary:**

Draco had been pursuing the captain of the legendary ship, The Siren's Stag for weeks. Little prepared him for the captains true nature, or the sudden attack that leaves him with little choice but to reveal his well hidden secret.

 **Disclaimer:**

All characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just creating the setting and circumstances for fun and hopefully others enjoyment as much as mine.

 **Warnings:**

Crude Language, Possible Lemon (In later chapters).

 **Pairing(s):**

Draco/Harry.

 **Rating:**

M

 **Author's Note(s):**

I pulled this idea from reading other fanfiction about piratey stuff so I decided to take this idea for a spin, hopefully a good spin at the very least. I'm planning on more than one chapter, but writing that one shot showed me just how much more I need to write for more than one chapter. Also excuse the ships name I was trying to be creative and it sounded pretty good to me but it's not very sea like its more HP than Pirate. Hope you guys enjoy. Friendly criticism is always appreciated.

 **Shipwrecked**

Brilliant silver shimmered and flashed in the light of the moon, the waves could be heard crashing against the rocky cliffs surrounding the small hidden cove. A lone soul walked along the beach from the waters edge, his grey eyes lifting towards the full moon. A loose smile etched on his face. His white blond hair almost translucent silver blowing in the breeze. His simple thin nightgown flowed around him rocked by the wind. The waves gently washed ashore as the blond's eyes sparked mischievously as his gaze wandered to a part of the cove far from him covered in shadow. The boy made a laugh that echoed throughout the cove like the sound of bells joyously rung as he spotted a man walking among the shadows who had his eyes on the boy a shocked but interested glint. A moment later the boy disappeared in a flash of moonlight more laughter flowing with the wind.

Draco smirked as he hid behind the cover of trees surrounding the beach pressing and making sure the new clothes he had conjured with mist were perfectly acceptable to be seen in. His white cotton button up shirt had ruffles on the sleeves and partially the neck and front. A dark green vest worn on top of the shirt let the ruffle rest atop the vest. His deep brown pants reached into his knee length black boots. A silver ring adorned his right hand as a pedant swung around his neck on a delicate chain that complimented his neck nicely. Let's hope that little treat seals the deal. Draco eyes the beach once more then turns and begins to climb away from the beach towards town and the mansion tucked deep within, where a ball of sorts was currently getting under way. A ball that Draco hoped the great captain of the legendary ship would be attending.

Slipping in with the other attendees Draco made his way inside the mansion. Sneaking a peak at the others invitations Draco snapped his fingers lightly and an exact replica of the invitation came into being in his hand out of the silvery mist. Making sure he looked like he fit in Draco maintained an air of arrogance and haughty dislike for anything cheap or not worth his time and sauntered up the guards stationed outside the main doors to the ball room. The guard nearest him eyed him for a moment before Draco handed over the invitation and the guard nodded and let Draco through into the large ball room guests filing in beside him. The room was large and the main color of paint on the wood accents was white the walls had a earthy brown tint while the floor was a brilliant blue green marble. The guests seemed to arrive on the lower floor, a balcony ran around all the walls quite a few feet above their heads. Staircases on the right and left of the room with the same marble as the floor on the steps with white banisters connected the lower and upper floors with each other. The majority of the crowd is on the lower floor but several groups and individuals wandered on the balcony. Two terraces were straight across from the main doors one on the lower floor while the other was on the upper floor. A few large chandeliers hung from thick chains attached to the ceiling candles lit to provide meager light to the room.

A string orchestra was placed off to the right side of the room playing pleasant enough music that filled the room but did not drown out conversation. Several paintings and portraits hung on the walls caught Draco's eye for a moment. Must be the noble's who own this mansion, or their ancestors at the very least. Draco picked up a glass of random alcohol off a tray held by a servant and made his way through the clumps of nobles making polite but stiff conversation with each other towards the left corner, and stopped near the doors to the terrace to sip at the beverage slightly. Grimacing internally Draco swirled the drink slowly in its glass. Nasty stuff, burns enough to make one choke and splutter. That's what I deserve for picking up a random glass. Glancing out the glass doors to the terrace, Draco's eyes sparkled when they slid into the moonlight. The terrace overlooked a jungle of trees with a slight view of the beach in between the hills. Off to the side several lights from the town could be seen. Hm, Draco sniffed, that legendary captain better make a showing I plan better than anyone if he misses this ball his reputation will gladly sink his ship for him in a snap. His gaze finally fell on a bright blue coat whirling amongst the small group of people dancing. The man donning such a bright piece of clothing was none other than the very man Draco had been looking for. His shaggy black hair down to his shoulders was tied back with a blue ribbon. Gloved hands lightly touched his partners hand flowing in the dance. His tan pants tucked into black boots. His white shirt stood out against the mesmerizing blue of his coat. The skin that was showing along his face and neck was dark from the sun. The most intriguing part of this man though, was his piercing eyes, the kind of green that not even spring grass and emeralds could compare to.

Draco's eyes sparked and he smirked inwardly, setting his glass down on an empty tray as a servant passed by Draco made his way to the group of people dancing. He casually slipped in as the partners switched. He danced eloquently with several partners, Letting their right hands touch as they stepped forward and back slowly a few times and then walking in a circle letting the hands go and spinning to touch hands with the next partner. After several partners Draco's hand touched the captains gloved hand after the slight spin to switch. Piercing green met shimmering grey, as they stepped to the dance. As they walked in a slow circle Draco began to be enticed by the man across from him. His scent, his eyes the way he wore his hair, and the slight knowing smirk on his lips. Just before switching partners the man before him bid Draco forward smirking he growled shallowly,

"Hope to see ya again, love. That is if ya survive what's ta' come." Smirking the man winked at Draco before releasing his hand. Just as glass shattered and the building shook to its foundations as a wall blew apart from the force of a cannonball. Women let out shrill screams, as everyone started to look at the terrace windows and the rather large hole in the wall, where now a bunch of pirates had started to pour into the room ransacking the place slashing and killing some but taking others hostage. Draco's eyes widened, shit shit shit shit. I can't be caught. Draco started to rush towards the main doors, running through people and some bodies on the floor. Before he reached the door an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him off the ground. Draco gasped and strained looking at the burly man currently keeping him captive. The man had horribly crooked teeth as he smirked into Draco's face his chest uncovered save for a patch of unkempt chest hair. His tattered pants held up by a red sash. His feet bare. Draco scrambled to look for a weapon of some sort, and found his opportunity as a tray somehow found its way into his hands. Lifting it above his head he smashed it down on the mans skull as hard as he could muster. Grunting with the force of the swing Draco quickly got out of the mans hold before he managed to trap Draco beneath the behemoth of his body as he collapsed on the floor a nice size bump appearing on his bald head. Breathing quickly Draco all but launched himself towards the doors as the guards had finally secured an almost path to the door. Weaving in between battles he slipped out the doors and ran full speed out of the mansion.

As Draco rounded a corner in town leading down to the cove, he heard quick and heavy footsteps behind him. Turning his head slightly to glance behind him he saw three pirates running at him, eyes intent. Crap! His breath gasping heavily through his mouth Draco ran towards the trees weaving through them swiftly trying to get rid of his pursuers. The footsteps behind him solid, he hustled through the trees and out onto the sand of the small cove, running to the left side of the beach. Shit, it's now or never. The pirates corralled him closer to the rocks, Draco spun to face them snarling.

"Well, well looks like we got ourselves a feisty one." A man with long dark hair weaved with gold a headband of green holding his hair away from his face smirked looking Draco up and down a predatory glint in his eyes. A long brown coat hung around his shoulders. His skin a deep brown.

"Capture 'im for the captain, Zambini?" One of the men surrounding the dark haired man, Zambini was it? Smirked and looked pleased in Zambini's direction hoping for his approval.

Zambini chuckled, "If your sure ya' can handle 'im go for it, Shark." Shark grinned nodding his teeth it seemed had been filed to fine points like a shark earning him his nickname, and stepped forward towards Draco. Draco's eyes darted to look at the trees and the ocean debating. No matter what I can't let them discover what I am. I'd rather die than reveal it. Draco let a warped smile show on his face as his eyes flashed slightly. A jangling laugh echoed out from his lips.

"Try me, pirate scum." Shark looked surprised for a second but lunged towards Draco. Letting several punches fly Shark thought he had Draco down for the count. Draco smirked, tough shit and matched all his punches and kicks with equal force. After letting their comrade have an even row with Draco for a few moments longer they too jumped in. After awhile Draco began to slip he hadn't really practiced fighting in quite some time. Kicks landed against his chest, punches began to hit him in the face. He gasped as one particularly hard hit to the back of his neck had him slumping to the ground vision blurry. Another kick to his stomach and his vision went black as he felt them sling him over someones shoulder.

Draco's eyes slammed open as water was poured over him, he started coughing as some got in his lungs. Dam clean water. When he managed to get his coughing under control his eyes darted across the his surroundings. The sky above him was clear with some slight cloud cover. His eyes squinted from the direct sunlight. The deck beneath him rocked and creaked. Heh, so they brought me on their ship huh. Good luck with trying to keep me on it. Flexing his arm muscles slightly he found his wrists tied together. He was surrounded by the crew all eyes hungry lusting for different things, blood, rape, money but mostly blood. Zambini stood over him pale in hand. If only you had splashed me with seawater, you'd all be red tinted stains on the deck of this lovely ship of yours. Throwing the pale to another crew member Zambini lifted Draco's chin so their eyes begrudgingly met.

Smirking he spoke. "This little boy here," he wrenched Draco to face the crew. Draco continued to glare daggers at them. "Matched even in a fight with Shark. How do we see that mates?" The crew yelled profanities and blood ready threats stamping their feet on the deck in outrage. Wrenching Draco back to face him he leaned close to Draco's face smirking. "Ya' see here boy I'm the law on this ship, if ya' wanna live don't go disobeyin' me ya' hear."

Draco growled spitting in Zambini's face. "Like hell I'd ever to obey you, I'd rather die."

Zambini's face twisted in anger as he tightened his hold on Draco's chin and flipped him slamming Draco's face into the deck. Draco let out a small groan. Blood flowed out of his nose dripping onto the deck. As the crew hollered and cheered. "So be it little boy."

"Zambini." All eyes intently focused on the man who practically growled the name off his tongue. His striking green eyes boring into the man holding Draco to the deck. He sauntered up to Zambini and fisted his collar lifting him a few inches off the ground pushing a sword into his neck.

"Who did ya' say was tha' law on this ship?" Zambini glared at the captain momentarily before the blade was pushed further into his skin drawing blood. He spat out the answer venomously. "Ya' are the law, Captain." The Captain smirked.

"Anybody else want ta' object ta' me, Captain Harry Potter as tha' law on my own ship?" Harry glared at the surrounding crew for a few moments before throwing Zambini on the deck and kicking him in the back firmly planting his boot there and digging the heel in. "Throw him in the brig, King!" A rough looking red head smirked at The Captain and hauled Zambini to his feet wrenching his arms behind him. "Be my pleasure, Captain." He forced Zambini down the stairs below deck.

"Scat you lazy bunch of bums! Get to work or ya' go a week without grub GOT THAT. NOW MOVE!" The rest of the crew scattered about rushing to do their jobs tying down sails and manning several different posts. Draco managed to haul himself into a kneeling position on the deck his head bowed. His eyes slid to The Captain. He was looking directly at Draco. He sauntered over and picked Draco up to carry him into the set of rooms called the Captains Quarters closing the door behind him The Captain set Draco down in the chair across from his desk. Cutting the rope tying Draco's wrists together quickly. The Captain leveled a soft but hard edged gaze at Draco. "Nice ta' see ya' again so soon love." Draco grunted in reply before he reached up to touch his nose with his hand lightly. He let out a slight squeak. Draco was in too much haze to complain or be embarrassed about the situation he landed himself in. The Captain reached out slowly to take Draco's hand away from his nose.

"This will hurt a bit, love" He set Draco's nose back to its mostly original position. Draco screamed. His hands clutched the chairs arms leaving small grooves from his nails. His eyes half lidded Draco's head slumped back against the chair. He groaned and let out a barely audible thanks. "My pleasure." The Captain winked and proceeded to dip a cloth in a bowl of water. Draco eyed the action but didn't stop him from continuing. He dabbed at the blood from Draco's nose and slowly cleaned it up. Setting the cloth back in the water to clean out the blood he grabbed Draco's chin firmly tilting it up and to the sides his eyes wandering the curves and hollows of his throat and the slim but pointed chin. The Captain scowled as his eyes laid upon the slightly crooked nose. Letting his hand scrape under Draco's chin he walked to the other side of his desk leaning down to grab something off the floor, coming back around the desk Draco saw the long thick dark green cloth in The Captains hand. He tied the cloth bone breakingly tight around Draco's wrists. Smirking he lifted Draco's face his hand under Draco's chin. "Don't want my merchandise getting any form of permanent mark from tha' gritty rope now do we? And before ya' even try love you ain't goin' ta' get outta my knots no matter how hard ya' struggle." Draco's eyes flashed threateningly glaring at The Captain. You piece of shit when I get out of this ugly floating death trap your the first to die. The Captain smirked at Draco's intent glare patting his cheek like he was harmless he walked over to the door and yelled "King! Come take this brat ta' his cell!"

The red head popped into the room and hoisted Draco to his feet. Draco bit his lip scowling but remained silent as he was taken from the room The Captain muttered "Make it clear no one else will manhandle the merchandise, or they'll find 'emselves in front of me with a sword through their deplorable guts." King nodded smirking leading Draco out the door and down the creaking wooden steps into the dark interior of the ship. After several doors passed them by King opened a door with a rusted handle with a large lock attached and shoved Draco by a firm hand to his back into the room. Tripping Draco hit his side against the floor a gasp escaping his lips he heard King chuckle as the door was closed and the large lock clicked into place. Sighing Draco managed to worm his way into a sitting position his legs bent resting to the left side. Draco glanced at the surrounding room. The floor was worn dark wood same as the walls. A small bed with thin white sheets and a red duvet sat in the left corner from the door. A small chest sat next to the bed a candle was set on top shedding a small amount of light to the room that was still mostly shadow. A pale sat in the far right corner, No doubt what that's for. Draco grimaced and pulled his gaze away from the pale distracted by the slight shimmer from the corner directly across from it. Draco gasped loudly then quickly clamped his mouth together his lips forming a tight line. His eyes darted to the door straining his senses to search for any thundering steps at his loud exclamation. With effort he managed to stand up his legs quivering, and move to sit with his back to the corner. His hands groped at the shards of glass on the floor from a broken bottle of rum. He whispered harshly as the shard he grabbed sliced into his finger "Shit." He spend several long moments maneuvering the sharp edges of the glass to start cutting through the thick green fabric on his wrists, taking more effort because the small movement he could make with his hands while tied was slim and painful as the cloth rubbed against his skin. Eventually the green cloth ripped with a slight tearing sound and Draco sighed and spun his hands in a circle and rubbed his wrists gently. Thank god, finally. He lightly licked at the cut on his finger from the glass shard, it began to knit back together ever so slowly.

Now down to business, how to get the hell off this ugly hunk of wood that's crawling with pirates. Draco pushed himself up and inspected the door. The hinges rusty and flaking held to door in position, a big rusted handle matched the hinges with a keyhole big enough to see out of. Draco peeked through it and saw no movement. Wrapping his hands around the handle of the door he hissed trying to pull it open the hinges groaned and the handle creaked but the door didn't budge. 'Knew that one wasn't going to work.' Draco moved away from the door to rummage around in the chest but finding nothing of value he dropped onto the bed sighing and ran his hands up his face. Draco eyed the shards of glass again and smirked laughing lightly a plan blossoming in his mind.

 **Author's Note(s):**

Hey hey, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll be releasing a chapter every Friday until the end of this Fanfiction. Most likely I'm hoping for around 4 or 5 chapters at best, since I've really only written a one shot so far. As always hope you enjoyed reading, love you guys. Friendly and nice criticism and reviews are always welcome. See you again next week.


	2. Chapter 2: Shining Silver Breeze

**Title:** Shipwrecked.

 **Disclaimer:**

All characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just creating the setting and circumstances for fun and hopefully others enjoyment as much as mine.

 **Warnings:**

Crude language, Possible Lemon (In later chapters), Gore(for the beginning, but mostly near the end of this chapter).

 **Author's Note(s):**

I've had the first part of this chapter written for a while, it took me a bit to finish the rest of it cause I started getting busier with stuff that kept me out of the house for so long that when I got home I was too tired to write. Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Friendly reviews and criticism is always welcome. Oh and if any of you know how to insert or make those gray lines like I've seen in so many other fanfiction, I'd much appreciate it if someone told me how to do those, it would make my life a lot easier for separation and time skips.

 **Shipwrecked Ch 2. : Shining Silver Breeze.**

 _Wrapping his hands around the handle of the door he hissed trying to pull it open the hinges groaned and the handle creaked but the door didn't budge. Knew that one wasn't going to work. Draco moved away from the door to rummage around in the chest but finding nothing of value he dropped onto the bed sighing and ran his hands up his face. Draco eyed the shards of glass again and smirked laughing lightly a plan blossoming in his mind._

Hours passed before Draco heard the old lock clicking and the door opening. Shifting the largest shard of glass slightly in his grip his hands behind his back as he sat on the bed head down, looking up at the man through his eyelashes. A rough but stubby looking man came into the room holding a tray with a hard looking roll and half of a rotting apple. No sooner had the man fully entered the room had Draco sprung up and rushed the man one hand moving to cover his mouth while the other holding the shard slashed his neck, Blood splattered across Draco's shirt and dripped onto the floor as Draco shoved the man onto the floor not bothering to cover up the sound of the body hitting the floor as he ran out of the room sprinting down the corridor towards the stairs. Taking the stairs quickly he saw that the deck was abandoned and the moon glowed in the dark night sky framed by blazing stars. Draco smiled at the sight but hurried to the side of the deck grabbing at the railing and gazing into the deep swirling waters below. Draco almost laughed with relief at the familiar sight. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged backwards into a lean muscular chest, a deep growling voice rushed into his ears as he lunged and tried to shove himself out of the grip madly growling and screeching.

"Thought ya' could escape me did ya' love?" The Captains voice floated into his ears as he kicked him in the shin and stomped on his foot. The Captain chuckled. "Nice try love, but ya' won't escape this here ship with yer life intact." The Captain dragged him into the Captains Quarters and locked him inside his bedroom. "Let's see ya' try an' get outta this one." Draco pounded his fists against the door. Laughing a high jangling sound like bells clanging against each other haphazardly. "I'll kill you all! Just you wait! I'll kill Every! Last! Shitty! Pirate!" Slamming his boot into the door he turned and leaned back against the door. Draco sunk to the floor his back running against the door. One hand covering his mouth, the other tightly clenching his shirt into a fist as he muffled the sobs spilling from his lips.

Draco was jostled awake by a rough boot kicking him in the ribs. He sat huddled in a far corner of the room, not even daring to make use of any of the furnishings or blankets in the elaborate bed chamber. He let out an grunt through clenched teeth as The Captains hand lifted his chin Draco glared into his face. "Next time ya' kill someone love, pray it be my enemies that fall. Or you'll leave this ship in tiny shredded pieces so miniscule tha' sharks won't even be able to pick any of ya' from the remains." Draco smirked his eyes flashing. "If you truly desired what I could give you Captain, I'm quite aware that you would not be treating me like merchandise to be sold at the next port. I'm sure given the chance, I could let you see what you so far have deemed me to be is quite inaccurate." The green pools before him sparked genuinely intrigued by the offer Draco had presented to him. The Captain smirked before lightly caressing Draco's cheek. "Well then love, we'll just have to see about that." The Captain released his hold on Draco's chin and sauntered to the door but hesitated before exiting and said "Ya' can make use of the furnishings love ya' have at least earned that much." Before closing and locking the door Draco thought he could see a slight genuine smile on The Captains face.

Draco let his gaze wander around the room he had let him mind skip over in his rage before. The wood of the furnishings that adorned the room made the wood of the ship look light in comparison. The color so dark a brown it was almost black. An enormous four poster bed was shoved up against the wall the side of the bed running parallel with the wall directly across from the door. The sheets and duvet were of high quality material while the colors of the duvet seemed to suit The Captain as they were again another shade of blue. Hanging from the posts on the bed was two sets of curtains in the same color as the duvet. The top layer was a see through fabric while the layer underneath was heavier able to block out light almost completely. The curtains could be pulled to cover the bed from view, albeit useless to keep anything else out and can either be tied back by ribbons that were wrapped around the posts or let to hang to the sides of the bed. Draco wandered over to the bed and let his hand slide against the curtains before looking at the large wardrobe, letting his hand rest on the handle for a moment to admire the intricate carvings on the doors he opened it and saw several ruffled collar white shirts, some black shirts. Coats in quite a lot of varying colors to Draco's surprise, though the bulk of coat color was indeed still differing shades and tints of blue. A collection of pants in varying colors, and an abundance of boots mostly black and brown. Closing the wardrobe Draco continued to look around the room, two chests sat on different sides of the room, the first having random jewels and other forms of treasure and a few seashells. The second chest however was locked to Draco's annoyance. Probably keeps his bloody weapons in that one. A modest bathroom amenity was situated in the remaining space of the room in the very least it was better than a bucket in the corner of the room. Before climbing onto the large bed Draco had the graciousness to remove his boots and set them at the end of the bed on the floor. Snuggling into a comfortable position he let himself drift into a welcoming sleep.

Draco awoke with a start, cannon fire and hoarse yelling filling the normally silent but creaking ship. He heard the door of the chamber open to look over and see The Captain standing near the door a wide grin on his face. "Time to show me just what ya' can do, love." Without a response he turned and walked out of the room. Slipping into his boots Draco made his way from the bedroom out to the deck smirking. A gust of wind blew the mist off the ocean into Draco's face. His smirk widened as he felt it his eyes flashed brighter. The Captain saw him eying the railing and the waves beyond with gusto and chuckled, holding an arm out in front of Draco stopping his coming advance assuming correctly that Draco would have started running towards to railing. "Ah, ah none of that love." Draco frowned and glared into the green pools smirking at him. Draco's eyes finally slid to the other ship, Made of light tinted wood it's white sails whipping in the wind. Several cannons were littered about on deck as well as below deck in little windows in the sides of the ship. The symbol on the flag signaling that the ship was one of the many ships employed by the government. Men were crowded on the deck in blue and white uniforms, scrambling to return the fire of the pirates cannons. As well as keep them out of the cargo hold of the ship, small battles were ensuing in clumps around the deck. Hmph, humans even if I did help the government defeat the pirates they'd just as soon lock me up like these idiotic pirates for even being on their ship. Better to stick to the partial allegiance to The Captain, than crush that to pieces for partial freedom. Settled into his plan Draco turned to face The Captain and walked around him slowly leaning towards him eyes sparkling. "Now Captain you wanted to see what I'm capable of, yes?" Draco leaned close to The Captains ear and whispered, "Do you want them captured" he let his breath ghost over The Captains ear. "Slaughtered," Draco smirked and laughed lightly, "Demolished? Perhaps. All at once?" Shifting away from his ear gray eyes sparkled as he looked into green, smiling Draco leans his face mere inches away from The Captains. "What is it you desire, Captain." The Captain smirked, "Show me everything ya' got love." Draco laughed. "For that, Captain you will have to allow me access to the sea that surrounds this ship." Draco extends his hand out towards the ocean. The Captain hesitates slightly but eventually nods.

"A pail of seawater for now, if you will Captain?" The Captain walked over to the side of the ship and pulled on one of the many pieces of rope tied to the railing a bucket hanging off the end by a knot. He let the bucket dip into the water and proceeded to pull it back up and placed it into Draco's outstretched hands. Draco smirked and raised the bucket above his head. "Watch closely now Captain, don't want you missing anything." Draco smiled and let the water splash over his head soaking his hair and clothes dripping onto the deck. Draco gasped dropping the bucket silver light enveloping him seeming to glow out from under his skin. Draco hovered several feet off the deck. His hair elongating to curl around his chin. His clothing evaporating and reforming in a cloud of mist. A white nightgown coming down past his knees twirled around him in the breeze. Draco let out a great peel of laughter and opened his eyes, now shining bright silver like moonlight. A determined look in his eyes Draco turned towards the opposing ship. Let's show him everything then shall we? Conjuring throwing knives into the crooks of his fingers Draco bunched the muscles in his legs and lunges forward wind whipping around him he heard several grunts on deck from annoyed pirates as he jumped clear of the ship to land softly on the crows nest of the government ship. He let hiss eyes drift around the deck to look at all the soldiers he'd be slaughtering. Crossing his arms in front of him he flipped his wrists out flinging the knives towards several but not all of the governments soldiers, hitting them deftly in the vital organs like their brain or heart. Spreading his hands out the mist rises up from the sea as he jumps down to land on the deck wind swirling around him to hamper and soften his landing. Draco hears The Captain yell at his men to go back to their ship. After the shuffling of the last crew member was heard exiting the ship Draco let the mist touch and settle against all of the government soldiers including the ones down in the hold, once the mist touched them their expression slackened their eyes glazing over. 'Come to me.' Eventually all the soldiers still alive were lined up on deck weapons held loose in their grip. 'Kill yourselves.' The soldiers with guns immediately held them up to the sides of their heads, while the soldiers with swords had them rest against different limbs. 'Now.' Multiple gun shots ricocheted in the silence, while the swords cut limbs clean off blood splattered all along the deck and sides of the ship. Draco grasped the sword out of the first soldiers hand and stabbed it through their heart slashing the sword out of the body moving on to the next soldier until all the soldiers who had had swords had their hearts punctured. Blood covered Draco's face clothes and limbs a wide smile plastered on his face as his laughter echoed back to the ears of the pirates. Jumping off the deck Draco landed in the patch of sea between the two ships, bringing water to swirl around him as he used it to lift himself up to rest between the railings of the ships.

The water rushes around his waist as the mist envelopes him Draco transforms again glowing silver. His hair now shoulder length tied back by a black ribbon. A white shirt sits beneath a silver coat acting like a cape sitting on his shoulders whipping in the wind with tight fitting white pants disappearing into the knee high black boots. Silver rings adorn his fingers. Blood still smeared on his face and hands. Draco's laughter echoes in the astonished silence. Raising his hands once again Draco snaps his fingers and a whirlpool opens up beneath the government ship as dark gray clouds surround it flashes of lightning and thunder setting the ship ablaze as it slowly starts to spin deeper into the whirlpool. The water pulling at the ships boards and cracks the ship in half planks go flying into the surrounding water as the two halves sink beneath the waves closing up the whirlpool as the clouds disperse as quick as they came. Once Draco's powers diminished, blood rushed to his head as it seems to pound against his skull. His body slipping off the railing falling back towards the deck, his eyes half lidded he felt strong arms grasp him around his waist a lean chest against his back. The Captain let Draco's head rest against his lap his hand running through Draco's hair massaging his temple slightly. Green eyes sparkling in front of him, his mind slips into unconsciousness.

 **Author's Note(s) :**

Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks to HowlingRain for advice I'm applying to this chapter and partially the next few chapters as well. All of Draco's powers and his true form will be explained in the next chapter as well as partially the chapter after that. Friendly reviews and criticism are always welcome. Also please note that I may not meet my deadlines after this update, My college starts on Monday and I honestly have no idea what I'm getting myself into in the case of schoolwork and how much free time I may have to keep up with updates let alone just time to relax. I will get the updates up until I finish this work it may be sporadic but I will finish it when I can. Thanks for reading hope you keep coming back for more. See you again soon! The next chapter is set for next Friday but like I said I may not meet my deadlines so be prepared that it may not be updated by next Friday, a few days after if I can help it but I can't guarantee anything. Bai bai, til next time.


End file.
